Questing for a Maddie Vision
by Diamond77
Summary: A Maddie and David Romance. Set during the events of Tracks of my Tears. This is dedicated to all Moonlighting fans out there.


**Questing For a Maddie Vision**

_Hi, Moonlighting Fans. This is my first attempt in writing to continue the adventures of David and Maddie. Chemistry has never sizzled so succinctly since this sexy duo graced our screens. Even now 20 years later, they still set the standard for epic romances and witty dialogue on the small screen. Bruce Willis and Cybil Shepard, you're the greatest! Seasons 4 and 5 may have been a disaster (David and…Annie? What in the world were they thinking?) But in this little world of imagination and fanfiction, we now have a chance to rectify a few wrongs. To finally slay those Season 4 and 5 demons to rest. So…_

_Diane, Cindy and Sue. This story is dedicated to you. Patricia, you're an inspiration! I sincerely hope my work will one day hold a candle to yours. David Addison and Maddie Hayes may have been gone from our screen for the past 20 years, but will always forever remain young in our memories. Thus, here…begins a new exciting chapter in the illustrious Blue Moon Archives. I hope you all will enjoy it._

_David Addison…you are certainly a "Big Man on Mulberry Street". Maddie Hayes…It's time you found "My Fair David"._

_Yours is a romance that will last forever. _

Chapter 1

**This story happens during the events of "Tracks of my Tears". **

The incessant banging on the door woke the disheveled man up.

Pain stabbing through the insides of his head, David Addison quickly ran his hand through his dark foliage of hair. A veteran of over a thousand and one drinking binges, this was a routine he had undergone many, many times before. David smiled bitterly; one could almost say that there was a...ritual to it. Groggily getting to his feet, he began by getting his priorities right first.

_Now, where the hell am I?_

With a practiced eye, David painfully surveyed his surroundings. It was eerily familiar. Empty, devoid of furniture and other modern necessities, the room was tinged with a blue-white feel to it. Not entirely unattractive to tell the truth, but surprising to say the least. David smiled. He recognized the place now. It was his home. David's personal dwelling abode away from Blue Cove. A little bare? Perhaps. But truth be told, he was never really one for material possessions. Not until quite recently, of course…

It was Maddie who had suggested that he purchase a few additional living accommodations for his house. She had felt that it was most unbecoming for a Partner of the Agency to live in such a manner.

"_David, what happens if you have a Client comes by your place? What will people think?" Maddie said with a hint of concern._

"_Well, isn't that's why we have the old office here for. Doors, chairs, the whole nine yards." David said jovially "Aint it a Ticker? Why would a client want to come by my place anyway? I have to tell you that old Jacuzzi in my bathroom is suffering a few old leaks right now."_

"_That's not the point, David. I' am trying to show people that we're running a successful, professional Agency here. And if they see your place…" Maddie shook her head in rueful disbelief "I have to say that even a pig in a poke lives better than you, David."_

"_Flattery will get you nowhere, Blondie blonde."_

"_David, do this for me, please. You…deserve better. I'll feel a lot better if you had at least a few sofas in the living room." The concern in Madolyn Hayes's voice was evident. _

_David Addison gave his partner one of his patented infectious grins. There was a mischievous sparkle in his eye. "So does this mean you are giving me a big raise, Boss? I mean, we Working Joes aren't really paid much around here. And I lost my last paycheck in that Bingo binge two weeks back." _

"_Addison?" Maddie said with a frown._

"_Yes, Miss Hayes?"_

"_Just shut up."_

David smiled. Those were good times indeed. Witty banters and great sex. They had fought of course. Many times over. There was no arguing that. Maddie Hayes was in his experience, an enigma. A cool as ice blonde that belied a fiery heart that would have melted the hardiest snowman. Even now, after nearly 4 years with this woman, David had only begun to understand that there were hidden depths to Maddie Hayes that were unknown even to herself. She had flaws of course. David Addison had never fooled himself on that matter. Maddie could stubborn at times. Insensitive even. He still remembered the first time he had tried to hold a birthday party for her. Instead of taking joy in that event, Hayes had instead launched a rambling speech about having the need to "reassess" her life, steadfastly ignoring any of his attempts to cheer her up. Even now, David shook his head in disbelief as he remembered that memorable day.

This woman was "A real piece of work" indeed. And God-forbid an Atheist to boot.

Still David had to admit Maddie Hayes was good for the Company. Under her determined leadership and hard work, Maddie has transformed the Blue Moon Detective Agency from a failing business to a semi-successful one. A laudable feat indeed, considering that she lacked any previous experience in detective work or running a real business. A former fashion model, Maddie had lived the high and easy life most of her years. Her stunning features gracing the covers of fashion magazines around the world. Until her sleazy accountant had run away with most of her money. A harsh blow indeed, for a woman already in her mid 30s.

Classical, gracious and fair-minded to a flaw. Madolyn Hayes steadfastly refused to let life beat her down. She struggled and struggled. Refusing to compromise her principals, fighting with David when they disagreed on the merits of the cases worth taking. Even when Blue Moon were in desperate need for money. In the end, they had pulled through. Not well in the whole, but enough to pay the bills and look forward to another year.

It took time of course, but David and the Blue Moon staff soon became in awe of Maddie. She projected an image of classiness and professionalism that slowly began to draw a steady base of client recommendations and contacts to their door. Not unsurprisingly, Maddie was a fast learner in the Detective Trade. Her thoroughness and attention to detail allowing her to pick up hidden clues and hints that had solved many unassuming cases. She was albeit a little inflexible at times, lacking the necessary street smarts for field work. But, David had her covered in that respect. In a way he was her Yin to her Yang. Two opposites covering one another into one perfect whole.

"Alright. Alright. Hold your horses. I've only got two legs around here." David slowly made his way to the front door. His steps heavy with haze and leadenness.

That was all over now, of course. Many factors had contributed to that. Her Chicago Runaway. The baby. And now…Ms Maddie Bishop.

What in the world was she thinking? And where the hell did I go wrong? David thought with a sigh of resignation. After crying away his frustration and pain earlier the night before, David was way beyond the petty emotion of anger now. He was simply tired and empty. Deep in the back of his mind, he knew that he should erupt into an inconsolable rage that would cleanse him, empty him in a way that would make this eternity of hurt bearable in some way, but in the end David shed himself away from this final step. Now was not the time for that. Not so soon. He would not give her the satisfaction of seeing him in this state. He was a grown man, after all. A Professional. He had experienced failed relationships before, of course. Who hadn't? Broken relationships were nothing new. They were a staple of these late 80's dating period. Gillian, Tess. These women had hurt him before. Wounded him in a very private way. Nevertheless, he had recovered. Taken his slugs like a man. Life went on. There were, after all many Happy Hours to enjoy. Who could miss that?

Madolyn Hayes changed everything though. As a partner and a friend, she had challenged him personally and emotionally. Forcing him to face corners of his life that he normally would shy away from. His father's remarriage. Gillian's betrayal and her encounter with Tess again. Maddie had been with him through these incidents. Not always a supportive presence, but one that usually assisted him in making a decision. The fact of the matter was, Maddie Hayes possessed an astounding ability to get under his skin. To challenge him into taking "responsibility". David grunted in silent amusement. "Responsibility". A four letter word in a fourteen character fashion. He had grown up with that word's burden all his life and found it a heavy one. Familial responsibilities. Marriage Responsibilities. They all demanded much from him. From bailing out his brother Richie and working Bar to support his wife Tess, David Addison knew that all things came with a price. There were risks involved in any endeavor. Ranging from matters of love to work. Balance was the key. The trick was how to find it. He hadn't always succeeded, The City of Angels Detective Agency was a mess before Maddie came along. Clients showing up with the rarity of a Blue Moon. Enough Tax files unfilled to support an entire IRS division. Unpaid bills high enough to choke a horse. Even now, David admitted that he probably had never given Maddie enough credit in getting them through these years.

She had changed him in many ways, for better or worse, David thought. And vice versa. Where once held a hint of frost and defensiveness, Maddie Hayes's blue gaze and sensuous smile now contained a generous degree of warmth and compassion. She rarely showed it often, but David, Agnes, Viola and the rest of the Blue Moon staff knew it existed. And in a way, that was enough.

They knew she cared about them.

When did he begin to fall into love with her? David was unable to say. Perhaps from the very beginning…though he doubted it. He was attracted to her without a doubt. But what was it about Madolyn Hayes that made him so crazy about making her a part of his life? The hidden store of passion she kept deep within her bosom? Her stunning beauty which still turned heads even though she was already in her mid-30yrs? All distinct possibilities. However, in the end David supposed the real reason why was because of the way she fought him. She challenged him in a myriad ways…Her refusal to accept their relationship after their first night of lovemaking. Her ridiculous No-sex pact. Her need to think through every decision instead of surrendering to her instincts. It all but confirmed what he had realized about her after all these years.

They were meant to be together.

For four and a half months, he had waited patiently, steadfastly for Maddie to return home from Chicago. To reconnect with him and decide upon the final course of their relationship. It wasn't easy of course. David's longing for Maddie never wavered despite their long absence away. Each minute and second an eternity of agony that almost seemed to last forever. However he had persevered, because deep in his heart, to the very fiber of his being, David knew that he and Maddie were meant for each other. That they could make their relationship work, despite the many differences between them. It was a matter that went beyond all logic and reason. Beyond all rational thought. In the end, the why didn't matter. Only the end result, and David had faith in that.

He still remembered the softness of her skin. The way she had moaned as he caressed her. Their hands connecting together as their passionate lovemaking embraced their hearts, minds and souls all into one. Even in the early morning or in the middle of the night, he had many times awoken and spent his remaining hours doing nothing but studying her gentle and yet lovely face.

Who could resist that?

**To be continued**

**P.S This is my first attempt in writing a "Moonlighting" fanfiction. I first caught sight of this remarkable show while checking out the clips on YouTube. As a result, my knowledge of David and Maddie's characters may be quite limited when compared to experienced Moonlighting fans like yourself. To be honest, I would welcome your insights and encouragement in how to write future Moonlighting fanfics. Snappy dialogue and Cybil and Bruce's chemistry is what made the show a masterpiece, and I am devoted fan of Moonlighting fanfiction. Baring a Reunion movie, this is our only means of continuing David and Maddie's relationship towards its happy ending. I would kindly welcome your reviews!**


End file.
